Adventures at SASG
by DareU2Bme
Summary: Kurt learns about a prestigious boarding school, StarPfig Academy for the Specially Gifted. So, Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine, work to get accepted there for their senior year of High School. OH, BTW, It just so happens SASG is on another planet...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I'm brand new here! This is my second day! Wahoo!_

_Anyway, this story was inspired by comments made by Darren Criss and Chris Colfer on numerous occasions. You know, one's about stuff like 'intergalactic glee clubs' and 'if blaine were to die, it better be cuz he got hit by a dragon or something cool'... oops, I just gave away the plot! Haha! Just kidding! Anyhow, this is very much unlike the other Glee fics I've written, but it is in honor of Darren and Chris and I hope that you'll enjoy it._

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own GLEE or the characters Blaine and Kurt! However, StarPfig Academy and the funny characters there are definitely MINE, so please don't steal them... (they are so ridiculous, why would you?)**_

_Alright! Read, enjoy (hopefully) and give me reviews! 3_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVENTURES AT SASG<strong>

* * *

><p>Stepping down the metal grate steps of the large, high-gloss blue and silver-chrome ship, Kurt took a deep breath and smiled excitedly. His blue eyes danced as he surveyed the alien landscape rolling out before him. Ahead of him, beyond the landing strip, a wide slate stone pathway wove through meticulously landscaped gardens, leading the way to the large school campus.<p>

Kurt's smile grew into a larger, somewhat goofy, grin. He could see the campus in the near distance, he could feel the slight change in the gravitational pull, he saw the two moons hanging in the blue day sky, and yet, he couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that this was actually happening; that he was finally here.

Here; StarPfig Academy for the Specially Gifted (SASG).

Here; the intergalactic school he had been dreaming of ever since the brochure had been placed in his hand two summers ago at the roaming show choir fair in Ohio s capital.

It had taken months to convince his dad and step-mom of the severity of his desire to attend this prestigious and expensive boarding school. And, it had taken probably twice that long to convince them that this could be an option. The cost of attending was significantly higher than most college and university tuitions back in the United States, but Kurt had been assiduous in tracking down and applying for every scholarship he could find.

Realizing he was holding up traffic, Kurt pulled himself back to reality if this truly was reality, and clutching his carry-on tightly to his side, stepped away from the foot of the steps. He followed the other new students as they walked to where two of the workers were unloading the suitcases from the rear storage of the grandiose spaceship.

A tall, slender woman with a perturbed scowl permanently imprinted on her face began to step through the growing city of suitcases. She would grab the tag of a suitcase and call out the name of the owner. Once it was picked up by the student it belonged to, she moved on to the next suitcase. Waiting patiently for his name to be called, Kurt grinned when a familiar someone stepped up beside him and clapped their hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine," said Kurt, turning his head to smile brightly at the dark haired boy.

"Excited?" asked Blaine, knowing the answer.

"Over the moon," exclaimed Kurt, clutching at his bag s strap where it hung over his shoulder.

Blaine laughed at the unintended pun and patted Kurt s shoulder.

"Kurt Hummel," called the woman.

Quickly stepping forward, Kurt left Blaine s side to pick up his brown suitcase. He grabbed its handle, smiling brightly up at the thin woman as he did so. She did not return his smile, but peered down her nose at him nodded her chin ever so slightly. Kurt stepped back to Blaine s side, hauling his heavy, over-stuffed suitcase alongside him. They waited together for Blaine s name to be called.

Once Blaine had his suitcase, they walked together up the winding stone path toward the school campus that lay ahead. It seemed to double in size as they drew near. Kurt stared in awe at the stucco and stone walls as they continued forward. Blaine pulled his acceptance letter from his pocket with his free hand and quickly looked it over to remind himself which dorm they were in.

'_Sprigglespurts Hall_', read Blaine, wondering at the name.

There was a map of the campus grounds on a large stone tablet near the closest entry. The two boys stopped and looked it over, trying to find the ridiculous name. Kurt pointed to it when he found it. Blaine nodded. It was the building that stood furthest from where they were currently standing. They both groaned lightly, their suitcases already pulling their arms loose from their sockets. Even so, nothing could put a damper on their spirits - they were at StarPfig Academy, after all.

"Hey new kids," called out a garbled voice.

Blaine and Kurt looked up to see a short, red alien creature with the schnoz of an anteater. He was dressed in the black StarPfig blazer with silver and blue crest on his breast pocket, a blue tie tight around his bulging throat hung over his white shirt.

"You look lost, need any help?" he asked, now that he had their attention.

"Thanks," spoke Blaine, flashing the... boy(?) a genuine smile. "We're supposed to be in Sprigglespurts Hall?"

"You've got a walk ahead of you, then," he laughed.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

"The quickest way is if you head down that path and then cut through the Kirchhoff gardens," he said, "gesturing the direction he meant. Just don't let Mr. Hurmnoff catch you on the grass."

"Thanks," spoke Kurt, he and Blaine both nodding their appreciation.

"No problem," answered the alien boy. "See you around."

Lugging their large bags alongside them, the two boys headed down the stone path that connected to the one they came in on. Kurt marveled at the flawless blend of modern and medieval architecture the large school possessed. Meanwhile, Blaine searched the faces of each student they passed, wondering which would be in his classes and who he might end up befriending.

Soon they came to a large garden that stood as a courtyard between three different stone buildings. A cast iron sign read Kirchhoff Garden. Kurt bit his lip, wondering about Mr. Hurmnoff, whoever that was.

"Let's go," encouraged Blaine, his free hand pressing into the middle of Kurt's back.

The two boys jogged clumsily through the rich garden filled with all sorts of unfamiliar flowers and shrubberies, struggling against the weight of their luggage. Once they reached the opposite side and were back on a stone path, they allowed themselves to walk again. Kurt glanced back over his shoulder wondering if what they had just done was against the rules.

A group of girls dressed in blue and silver cheer-leading outfits strolled past the two boys. There were a few human girls in the group, but most were aliens in curious shapes and colours. They all eyed Blaine and Kurt up and down with raised eyebrows, mildly interested in the fresh meat , but the group did not slow their pace as they walked past.

Finally, after walking countless mazes of stone walkways, Kurt and Blaine reached the entrance to Sprigglespurts Hall. Kurt paused and took a deep breath, wanting to commit this moment to his memory.

Blaine smiled at his fair-skinned boyfriend; he waited until Kurt was content to continue forward.

"I still can t believe we're here," admitted Kurt to Blaine, as they stepped into the front entrance of the building.

Taking in the regal surroundings, Kurt let out a gasp of delight. The ceiling was probably three stories above them and a large, exquisite chandelier hung over their heads. A grand, dark wood, staircase stood before them. It curved its way up to the second floor where the hallway above them was open to them below. A few students walked across it, just their shoulders, necks and heads visible from that angle. The rest of the entry on their level was a large meeting room with fancy red couches with dark-wood arms and legs that matched the banisters, trim and staircase of the building.

A young man stood at a desk in the far corner of the large room. Blaine and Kurt decided he was probably the person to see and headed his way. He had looked human enough from across the room, but as they approached they couldn't help but notice the gills on his neck.

"Names?" he asked, barely glancing up from the paperwork before him.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson," spoke Kurt, excitedly.

The young man ran his finger down the alphabetical list in front of him.

"Blaine Anderson," he spoke. "You are in room 23, here s your key. If you gave us the correct measurements with you sent in your paperwork, your school uniform should fit and is hanging in your wardobe."

"Thank you," said Blaine, taking the key from the man s outstretched hand.

Not responding, the man went back to looking down his list for Kurt s name.

"Hummel, is it?" he questioned

"Yes," replied Kurt, anxious to learn if he were in a room close to Blaine s.

"Ah, yes," spoke the man, letting his finger linger on Kurt's name on the list. "You are in room 38."

He reached behind him to grab the room s key and handed it across the desk to Kurt.

"There should be a handbook and schedule in both your rooms," he said, finally looking up at the two boys. His eyes looked reptilian. "I suggest you read through them once you get settled."

Kurt and Blaine nodded before turning to leave.

"Um," Kurt turned back, questioningly. "Which way?"

The man didn't say anything in response but simply pointed up.

Keys in hand, Blaine and Kurt headed toward the large staircase that Kurt had admired when they first walked in. It was awkward to carry their suitcases up the winding, red carpeted stairs, especially after carrying them for so long already. Kurt switched hands a few times.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs. Glancing down the hallway, Blaine looked for the numbers on the doors to indicate whether they should head left or right. Seeing the door straight ahead of them was 25, they realized they had to go separate directions. Blaine set down his bag to give the trim brunette a quick hug.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Kurt laughed, putting an arm around Blaine to return the hug.

"I wish we could have shared a room," spoke Blaine, obviously nervous.

"You've gone to prestigious boarding schools before, Blaine," reassured Kurt. "This is no different."

"Except it is on a different planet," laughed Blaine in exclamation.

"At least we're in the same building," said Kurt, patting Blaine s shoulder.

Blaine nodded, putting his dapper Dalton face on, "I'll see you a little later, then."

"As soon as I get settled in my room," offered Kurt. "I'll come find you."

Kurt turned from Blaine and walked down the hall, watching the numbers on the doors go up a number at a time. He swallowed nervously. Knowing Blaine was uneasy, he hadn't let on to just how anxious he was. He had never been away from his family for longer than a few nights, now he was light years away.

He had been ecstatic when he received his acceptance letter the previous spring. Fear, however, had sat like a stone in the bottom of his stomach once the reality set in. He had been so glad and relieved to learn that Blaine had also been accepted and was coming with him. Kurt had practically forced Blaine to apply with him, knowing that if he was accepted there was no way he could possibly spend an entire year on a different planet than his new boyfriend.

Reaching the dark wood door with the number 38, Kurt took a deep breath and reached to put the key in the door knob's keyhole. This year was going to be amazing, he knew that, but it was nice to remind himself of this. Unlocking the door, he turned the handle and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS!** I am brand-spanking-new to this website! Before this I was writing my fanfics and fantasy episodes for Glee on my blog. You can check everything else I have out there, if you are interested. ANYWAY, thanks so much for checking out my writings and I hope to get some reviews from you. Alright, anyway, get back to reading! ...Hope you're enjoying this strange little story so far!_

* * *

><p>It was obvious to Kurt when he stepped inside his dorm room for the first time that his roommate had already been living there for some time. The right side of the room was quite 'lived in', although it was very tidy.<p>

The desk had a blue laptop sitting on top of it along with a file organizer that was filled with papers, a cup of pencils and pens, and even a strange plant in a simple clay pot at the top left corner of the desk. On the wall above the desk were a few different posters with different constellations graphed on them that Kurt had never seen before. The bedside table had a lamp, alarm clock and small pile of books. The bed in the far corner wore a rich, red bedspread that was obviously not the school-provided bedding. A fluffy grey cat was lounging on the bed, its tail flipped back and forth as it looked Kurt over.

Surprised that the school would allow pets, Kurt raised an eyebrow at the cat. He was unimpressed that he would have to live with the fluff ball but consoled himself with the fact that it was obvious his new roommate was a very organized person.

With a sigh, Kurt dragged his suitcase across the room and allowed himself to plunk down on his bed. It had simple white sheets on it with royal blue trim. A matching royal blue comforter was folded and laying at the foot of the bed. The school provided things like bedding and uniforms which was not really the norm for any boarding schools Kurt had heard of, but, he assumed, when you have to travel so far to get here, it made sense they would provide items as such.

Given the grandeur of the building, Kurt was a little surprised and dismayed at the minute size of the shared dorm room. It had a calm, elegant shade of crème on the walls and the same rich dark wood trim, but the room was just plain small. I might have even been a tad smaller than Blaine's dorm room back at Dalton. It wasn't as though Kurt had expected a palace, but the room was plain cramped feeling and he hadn't even unpacked yet.

Heaving his suitcase up onto the bed beside him, Kurt took hold of the zippers on each side and unzipped it. Flipping the top up, Kurt stared into his suitcase wondering what to unpack first. He looked up suddenly when he felt eyes watching him. That cat. It was now sitting in the middle of the bed opposite, still watching him intently. Trying to shrug off the strange feeling the cat's stare was giving him, Kurt looked back into his suitcase.

Pulling out a small lamp and alarm clock, he reached over and set them on his bedside table. Then Kurt took out some of his neatly folded clothes and set them in orderly piles on his bed. Taking a few other items out of his suitcase, Kurt stood and surveyed his provided furniture before deciding on a home for each item. Seeing his bed had drawers under it, he began to organize his clothes into them – the ones he didn't hang in his wardrobe that stood in the corner closest to the door.

He had finished unpacking his suit case and was just decided where he would stow it when a soft knock sounded at his door. Crossing the room, Kurt opened the door, nervously. He smiled when he saw Blaine waiting in the hallway.

"You were fast," commented Kurt, opening the door wide in invitation.

"Well, I'm not as meticulous about my clothes as you are," said Blaine with a soft chuckle. "Meet your roommate?"

Kurt shook his head as Blaine followed him into his room, allowing the door to close behind him.

"Wow, your room is small," commented Blaine. "But, you have a way better view."

Blaine moved closer to the window that occupied the wall between the two captain's beds. He looked out over the courtyard and gardens between their dormitory and the one across from them.

"Your room is bigger?" asked Kurt.

"Maybe a little bit," answered Blaine with a nod.

"Figures I'd get the tiny room," grumbled Kurt, plopping down on his bed.

Blaine sat down beside him and took one of his hands in his own. It wasn't a particular romantic moment nor did he mean it as a particularly romantic gesture, he just wanted to hold his boyfriend's hand. The warmth and comfort of the familiarity of it in such a new place was just what Blaine needed. He let out a sigh of relief and leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder.

"So, have you met your roommate?" asked Kurt, placing his second hand over Blaine's and his.

"Yeah," said Blaine. "He seems nice enough. I just wish we could have roomed together."

"Something tells me that if we were roommates I wouldn't get much homework done... or much sleep for that matter," teased Kurt, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

"I'm not _that_ needy of a boyfriend," replied Blaine, giving Kurt a mock look of incredulity and hurt.

Kurt laughed lightly and removed his hand from where he had it placed over Blaine's and his to pat Blaine's knee.

"Sure you aren't," he replied, winking.

That was when Blaine noticed the cat; it had moved to Kurt's roommate's desk and was sitting near the potted plant, still staring at them.

"They let you have cats, here?" wondered Blaine in surprise.

Kurt shrugged.

"Actually," came a rather dignified voice. "They have a strict 'no pets' policy."

Kurt and Blaine both started at the unknown voice.

The cat jumped down from the desk and disappeared into a small cloud of particles. When the particles disbanded, they were surprised to see a boy sitting in the chair that stood in front of the desk where the cat had just been.

He was sitting comfortably, but with perfectly prim posture; his back straight, his chin lifted, his right leg crossed over his left knee, his hands in his lap. There was a dignified but unreadable expression on his face. The most interesting thing about him, though, was that his skin was grey-green colour and his ears were tall and slender, almost like an elf's.

Blaine and Kurt sat in dumbfounded silence.

"I apologize for not making me presence known sooner," he spoke in a dignified manner. "I find that I get a much more advanced first impression of my new roommates if they don't know I'm here when they arrive."

The alien boy waited, but Blaine and Kurt remained silent, so he continued.

"I am Corneau," he introduced himself. "And you two are?"

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson," replied Blaine, suddenly. Smiling, he stood from Kurt's bed and reached to offer his hand in greeting.

Corneau lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Blaine's hand as if it were unclean. Finally, he sighed slightly and grasped it with disdain. His hand was cold and his shake frigid. Blaine smiled slightly, thinking that Corneau reminding him something of the legendary Dorian Grey.

"Good to meet you, Blaine," he spoke, not the least bit warmly. "And you? You must be my new roommate."

"Yes," spoke Kurt with a frown. "I'm Kurt Hummel, we're from Earth."

"Naturally," replied Corneau with disinterest.

"Where are you from?" asked Blaine, sitting back down beside Kurt.

"Here," Corneau answered simply.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances.

"I've been attending StarPfig since I was 10," explained Corneau, with an air of contempt.

"I thought this was only a secondary school," questioned Kurt, in spite of his growing dislike for the alien boy.

"Yes, well, I came a bit early," replied Corneau. "You would say I was something of a prodigy, I would presume. However, graduation here requires you to be of a certain age. So, I am still here, even though I have had enough credits to graduate for a few years, now."

"So, you've been here for..." Blaine began to ask.

"Six years," cut in Corneau with a nod. "This is my last."

Blaine and Kurt nodded quietly, not having anything to add.

"Have either of you read your student handbook or checked out your schedule, yet?" asked Corneau. "You should probably do that first thing. It should be in the top drawer of your bedside tables."

"Okay, thanks," spoke Blaine.

"I have somewhere to be," spoke Corneau. "Goodbye for now."

"Bye, nice to meet you, Corneau," replied Blaine, politely.

"Bye," called Kurt as Corneau slipped out their dorm's door.

"That was... unnerving," said Blaine with a small chuckle after Corneau had left.

"Ugh, tell me about it," responded Kurt in disgust. "And I have to have him for a roommate."

"Well, it could be a good thing," replied Blaine, looking on the bright side. "He's probably been here longer than some of the staff, if anyone can show us the ropes, it'll be him."

Kurt nodded and then reached to pull open the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a heavy stack of papers that were supposedly the student hand book. Lying on top was the schedule. The stack of papers had to be at least an inch thick.

"Some light reading?" laughed Blaine, seeing Kurt's forlorn expression

* * *

><p>"We better head out, Blaine," spoke Kurt, standing in Blaine's dorm doorway.<p>

"I'm coming," replied Blaine, a little out of breath from getting dressed in his new uniform in a rush

After tying his shoes, he quickly grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder before stumbling into the hall to join his boyfriend. Kurt adjusted Blaine's blue tie and patted the shoulders of his black blazer.

"You ready?" asked Kurt, a slight smile.

"Hope so," laughed Blaine. "Sorry for taking so long."

They hurried down the hall, then down the grand staircase and out the front doors of Sprigglespurts Hall. Kurt couldn't help but slow down to look in admiration as they passed through the large iron gate of their dorm grounds. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him at a quick jog down the stone path to the cobblestone road and over to the Palladino Forum where they were supposed to be meeting for their Orientation.

There was a large gathering of students making their way into the main entrance. Kurt and Blaine fell into line and soon found themselves stepping into the fantastically decorated front room of the Palladino Forum. A familiar tall, lean woman was standing at the front of the room. Once the large group of new students had finished filtering into the room, she raised her hands demanding silence.

"Welcome to StarPfig Academy for the Specially Gifted," she spoke over the room. "I am the Headmistress, Miss Sidusmatcus. You all come here from different planets. You have different appearances, backgrounds, languages, and customs, but there are some things you all have in common. The first thing being that you are all here at StarPfig for the very first time. There are undoubtedly others, but that is for you to learn about each other."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks at her words.

"This is Palladino Forum," continued Miss Sidusmatcus. "This is our main building where we will meet for many of our school events. This is where you'll come for your meals. We also have a few classrooms here and upstairs are our Administration offices."

She strode out of the main room to show the new students around the building. The group followed her in a fairly orderly fashion. She pointed out the doors to the girls and boys bathrooms as they walked through the hallway, as well as the doorway to the kitchen. The hall then opened into a very large cafeteria. The group followed her into the large cafeteria. It was empty save for two alien women who were beginning to ready for the evening's meal.

"Let us head outside and I will give you a quick overview of the rest of the campus," she spoke, leaving the cafeteria through a different door.

The group filtered out of the building through a smaller front entrance onto the stone pathway and grassy lawn in front. Standing up on the step to be slightly higher than the group, Miss Sidusmatcus pointed toward Sprigglespurts Hall.

"To the North of us just across the main road are Sprigglespurts Hall and the Main Auditorium. Sprigglespurts is home to our Performing Arts and Music theory students. North East of us is the Pleiades Towers and our Health and Wellness Studies buildings. Along with them is our Infirmary should any of you ever have need of it."

Turning to point behind the Palladino Forum, She continued.

"Our gymnasium, swimming pool and sports fields are all East of us. Sometimes we do host other schools and have large events here; you are always welcome to attend such events if you have no conflicting classes scheduled. To the South East of us is Athleta Hall where our Athletic and Kinesiology students reside. Straight East of us is out Topiaria Centre and Horticulture studies facilities. We grow a lot of our own foods here. Near that we also have our Mechanics facilities and then South West of us are our Universal studies classes and dorms."

Turning back to face the students, she pointed behind the group to show them a few of the buildings just on the other side of the walkway from where they were.

"Then straight West of us, here, we have our Earth Curriculum and other specific planetary curriculum classes, our Universal History and Astronomy classes, our Academy's Museum and Library and our Performing Arts & Fine Arts Classrooms. Behind the Library is the Kirchoff Gardens which are particularly special to the school as they are to celebrate our very first Headmaster, Jonathan Kirchoff."

There was so much to take in that Kurt and Blaine weren't sure if they could possibly remember everything. They were happy, though, to recognize that the majority of their classrooms were near their dorm.

"As you arrived, you walked up the winding path from the Air Terminal; some of the buildings you passed were dorms for our Faculty members and Guest dorms. The guest dorms are often used for when we have other sports teams or performing groups here for games or concerts. Also, we have a few times in the year where parents are invited to visit, and those guest dorms are used for that as well. You are not permitted in the guest or faculty dorms without special permission.

You all should have received a specific school schedule customized to your class list as well as a student hand book. They would have been waiting for you in your dorm room. These handbooks have a lot of information in them as well as our rules. I know they are long, but it is imperative that you read through them and keep them for the course of your time here at StarPfig as they will serve as a fantastic resource for you.

One tip I will share with you is that in the next day or so when you have the free time, you should walk around the entire campus to get an idea of where everything is and how long it takes you to get to each of your classes. We do not take tardiness lightly at StarPfig and because our classes are rather advanced, you will not want to miss any of your classes if you can help it.

Now, each of your dorms will be having a group meeting in approximately half an hour. This is part of your orientation. After the meeting we will have our evening meal and then you will have free time until curfew. Tomorrow our regular class schedule will begin. Do not expect an easy first day of classes like you may have back at the schools on your planets; you are attending StarPfig Academy for the _SPECIALLY Gifted_, now. That is all, you are dismissed."

And with that, she disappeared back into the Palladino building behind her. The group of students slowly broke up and headed the different directions to their own dorms.

"Kurt, what have you gotten us into?" asked Blaine with a laugh trying to sound light-hearted and humorous about it, though he was feeling pretty nervous about this strict new school.

"This is going to be fantastic, Blaine," said Kurt with a genuine smile as he slid his hand into Blaine's. "We're in a dorm with a bunch of like-minded people, we'll be taking classes specifically tailored to our interests, we have some of the most amazing facilities in the universe, and when we graduate we'll have one of the most prestigious schools ever on our transcripts."

"If we graduate, you mean," said Blaine teasingly, purposely bumping his shoulder into Kurt's.

"Have some faith in us, Blaine," said Kurt, still smiling. "We've got this."

* * *

><p>The dorm meeting turned out to be a rather boring one, though it was a good opportunity to meet the other boys living there. Blaine knew that he wasn't going to remember all their names, but it made him feel a little more at ease to have introductions made and to see how pleasant most of them were. It seemed as though Kurt really had lucked out and gotten the least friendly guy of the entire bunch as a roommate. The meeting itself really consisted of introducing all the new students to the building, learning the house rules, putting names and faces to the head boys, and being taught a few of the ins and outs of living at Sprigglespurts Hall.<p>

It was obvious that Kurt had not been pleased to learn that the Hall was maintained by the boys, meaning, everyone had weekly chores which included cleaning the bathrooms. _Cleaning up other people's filth? _The look on Kurt's face was a mixture between horror and disbelief; it had made it difficult for Blaine to refrain from laughing out loud in the middle of the meeting. _At least you'll know it was cleaned properly,_ Blaine had whispered back. He obviously had spent enough time with Kurt to know the right thing to say. Kurt's response was to nod and calm considerably.

There was a small building at the north end of the Spigglespurts property, it sat between the corner of the girls' and of the boys' buildings which angled away from each other forming something of an unfinished triangle. At the end of the dorm meeting, the two head boys had led the group of boys to it to show them that it had laundry facilities along with a storage area that held the cleaning supplies and other items used for maintaining their building. After a quick walk around the Sprigglespurts grounds which were completely fenced in with the beautiful iron fence, the boys were dismissed with the announcement that the evening meal would begin very soon and they should head over there shortly.

* * *

><p>"I am so hungry," exclaimed Blaine in anticipation as he and Kurt stepped into the cafeteria.<p>

It looked a lot different from the large empty room they had seen during their Orientation. Now, it was completely full of students of every colour, shape, and size. Feeling a little intimidated by such a bizarre scene, the boys hung back near the doorway for a few minutes, taking it all in. Finally, they decided (well, their empty stomachs probably did most of the insisting) to join in. Together, they moved to the back of the line at the far end of the cafeteria. Though it was a long line-up, it moved rather quickly and soon they were grabbing trays and sliding them along the metal countertop.

Eyeing the strange selection of foods with concern, Blaine leaned forward to ask Kurt what things were.

"I'm just as lost as you, Blaine," replied Kurt, staring at a particular food option that was exceptionally frightening. It was blue and it seemed to be gyrating.

"There's some more Earthling-friendly stuff near the end," came the condescending voice of Corneau.

Blaine turned to see Kurt's green roommate standing in line behind him.

"Oh, hi, Corneau," spoke Blaine with a smile of greeting.

"Yes, hello," replied Corneau. "That red stuff there is particularly good, though may want to give it a try, even if its appearance is a trifle disconcerting."

"What is it?" asked Kurt, taking a small spoonful and letting it plop lightly onto his empty plate.

"It is a side dish from planet Nevari," explained Corneau with a shrug. "It is made from a particular vegetable that grows there naturally."

Blaine eyed it suspiciously.

"Aren't you going to take some?" asked Kurt.

"I'll have a bite of yours," replied Blaine, though the expression on his face seemed like he was more afraid of it biting _him_.

They traveled further down the line until Blaine was delighted to find macaroni and cheese. He greedily scooped a large quantity onto his plate before looking ahead to see what other familiar foods he could find.

"That'll go straight to your thighs," warned Kurt, shaking his head.

"So long as it goes to my stomach first," laughed Blaine, taking a deep sniff of the pile of cheesy, steaming carbs heaped on his plate.

Kurt just laughed and reached for some tongs so he could serve himself some garden salad.

* * *

><p><em>I promise things won't move AS slow as this for the entire story... well, at least I hope that I can promise that... I don't really necessarily know where I'm even going with this, except for a few different random scenes in my head... so... you'll just have to bare with me.. hah... anyway, hope you are enjoying it... feedback is appreciated!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope a certain part of this chapter will feel like a reward to you for slaving through some of the slower parts thus far... teehehee... thanks for reading...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Kurt turned his head to glance at his alarm clock. There was still a half hour before the alarm would go off. He noticed Corneau was still fast asleep in the bed across from him. The sun shining on his pale greengrey skin made it look paler and giving Kurt the eerie feeling that he was dead. But his chest rose and fell with a comfortable rhythmic breathing. Kurt frowned at his roommate; he seemed like such a strange person, even for an alien.

The last two days had been so full. Sunday morning he had gotten up early and his parents had driven two cities over to the largest airport in the state. They met Blaine and his parents there and had to take an airport bus to a special section of the airport. There, the special SASG space ship had been waiting. The flight was all day and all night, and they had arrived on the new planet just after lunch time. After getting off the ship, Blaine and Kurt had found their dorm, settled in, registered at their orientation, attended their dorm meeting, had a very strange supper at the school's cafeteria, spent the evening wandering around taking in all the sights of their new campus, and then went to their own dorm rooms to go to bed. Now, here was Kurt, waking up after a blissfully deep sleep, even though it had been his first night on a different planet in a strange bed at his new school.

The sunlight streaming through his window and the knowledge that this was his first day of classes were enough to spur Kurt from his bed, even if he could have lazed there for another half hour. He turned off his alarm clock before getting out of bed. After he made his bed, Kurt grabbed a large towel and his shampoo from his wardrobe and slipped out the door.

The bathroom was empty. Kurt was suddenly quite happy to have woken up so splendidly early. It was one thing to be polite and somewhat friendly to all these new people he'd never met before, it was a whole other thing entirely to shower naked next to them. Stepping into the shower stall, Kurt pulled the curtain closed before stripping down. Folding his pajamas, he reached out from behind the curtain to place them in a neat pile on the wood bench just outside the stall. Turning on the water, Kurt began to whistle a familiar tune as he cleaned himself and shampooed his hair.

Sprigglespurts Hall was still dead quiet when Kurt had finished his shower, so, with the towel wrapped tightly around his waist, he picked up his folded pajamas and walked through the hall back down to his room. He didn't meet a soul on his way.

Corneau was still asleep when Kurt returned. Kurt was careful not to make much noise as he got ready for the day. Eventually, Corneau pulled himself groggily out of bed. Ignoring Kurt who was getting dressed in his school uniform after his extensive moisturizer routine, Corneau got dressed in his own uniform, did his hair, and then plopped down at his desk and turned on his laptop.

"Good morning," Kurt managed, trying to sound pleasant.

"Mmrf," was Corneau's response, not turning from his computer.

Feeling a little awkward around Corneau, Kurt grabbed his book bag, making sure he had everything he needed in it, and then left the room. He still had a good half hour before the time he and Blaine had agreed to head for breakfast together at before their morning classes began. Still, Kurt didn't really want to go anywhere else, so, he headed to Blaine's dorm room.

"Who is it?" called Blaine's voice from behind the door after Kurt had knocked.

"Kurt," replied Kurt, trying to speak through the door.

The door knob turned and the door opened.

"Good morning," said Blaine all bright-eyed and beautiful.

Kurt didn't respond. He had wanted to say something, but, Blaine... Blaine had answered the door in his underwear. Super, sexy Blaine was standing there, his hair still damp from a morning shower, in just his underwear.

Kurt was beginning to feel like a creeper as he looked him up and down, but he couldn't help it; his eyes refused to look away. That lean, muscular chest, that light sprinkling of dark hair, those hips, those legs... whoa, back up... those legs, those hips, that very thin, grey material that was thin enough to allow him to see which way Blaine was hanging... Kurt's face flushed red. Blaine lifted an eyebrow and smirked. He gave Kurt a quick hug before turning to head back to where his clothes were strewn across his bed.

"Can you shut the door?" he requested over his shoulder, bending down to pick up his pair of trousers. "I'd rather the population of Sprigglespurts didn't see me in my underwear."

Kurt cleared his throat in embarrassment before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He had to admit, he was a little disappointed when Blaine pulled his trousers on and did them up. Those damn trousers were high-waisted and covered all signs of Blaine's phenomenal v-cut. There was still his gorgeous chest, though. Kurt didn't even realize he was licking his lips as he stared.

"Uh, Kurt?" came Blaine's soft voice, cutting through whatever deviant thoughts that might have been running through Kurt's mind in that moment. "It isn't that I'm not completely flattered, but could you maybe stop staring at me like a piece of meat? You haven't said a word to me since dropping in and your staring is... distracting."  
>Kurt blushed all shades of red at Blaine's words.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Blaine," laughed Kurt in embarrassment, coming out of his lusting haze. "I'm sorry."

Blaine chuckled softly, stepping toward Kurt. He had his white dress shirt on, now, though it was still open and his chest still visible. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and leaned in for a kiss. Kurt pressed his lips into Blaine's, returning the kiss with vigour.

"Don't be embarrassed, Baby," spoke Blaine, breaking contact from the kiss, his voice considerably lower than it had been moments earlier. "I love how you look at me; it just isn't the right time for this. We have to head to breakfast and it is our first day of classes at our new school."

"You were the one standing there wearing nothing but your underwear," breathed Kurt, their lips still only centimetres from each other.

"I like that seeing me in nothing by my underwear makes you blush," replied Blaine, in a similar, breathy voice.

Kurt cursed Blaine and his sexiness under his breath before leaning forward to steal a second kiss. Running his hands down Kurt's back, Blaine pressed his hands into the small of Kurt's back, bringing his hips into his own. The depth of the kiss increased and so did their fervour. Kurt's heart was beating so hard, he thought it might burst from his chest or, possibly, jump up his throat, choking both of them. This was not how he had planned on beginning his first day at the extremely damper StarPfig Academy, but he wasn't going to complain.

The kiss was getting sloppy and way too heated for that hour of the morning (Kurt was even finding himself moaning softly into Blaine's mouth), when the door opened and Blaine's roommate stepped in, coming back from the shower.

"Oh, wow," he stammered. "Should I come back later?"

Kurt and Blaine broke apart abruptly, panting for air. Kurt's hands had managed to find their way beneath Blaine's open shirt as they had been making out. He let go of Blaine and took a few steps back in embarrassment over having been walked-in on.

"Of course not," panted Blaine trying to find some composure. "Sorry, Treth, uh, this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

The red-skinned alien boy shook Kurt's hand.

"I'm Treth," he said, politely.

"Hi," replied Kurt, nodding. "Sorry if we made you uncomfortable."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me, any," he said with a shrug before going to his closet to pull out his uniform. "My species is asexual. Really, I find the sexuality of other people nothing but mildly interesting."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged curious looks.

"So, you..." started Blaine.

"Reproduce by spore formation," explained Treth.

"That sounds way less fun," laughed Blaine, winking at Kurt.

"As if anything we do is with the intent of reproducing, Blaine," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's comment. He went back to getting dressed in his uniform. Moments later he was grabbing his book bag and following Kurt out of the dorm room.

"See you later, Treth," he called over his shoulder as they left.

"Good luck on your first day," he called back, sincerely.

* * *

><p>Kurt really just wanted something 'normal' for breakfast that morning. He didn't want the butterflies already flitting around in his stomach to have to make room for any sort of girating, discoloured, alien food. He was happy when he found scrambled eggs and toast were the main menu items that morning. The different options as spreads for on the toast, however, we a little disconcerting. Finally, he found something that seemed to be raspberry jam, and went with that. Blaine took the same.<p>

They shared almost all the same classes, which was fantastic. So, when they were finished their breakfast, they walked together out of the palladino forum and across the path to the nearby buidings that housed the majority of their classes - "Earth Curriculum". They had Mathematics and English together that morning.  
>At lunch, Blaine and Kurt were looking for a table, trays in hand, when a group of human boys waved them over.<p>

"Hey," called one boy. "You were in Math class with me, come sit"

Blaine and Kurt walked toward their table and sat with them.

"So, where are you from?" asked another boy.

"Ohio," replied Kurt. "And you?"

"British Columbia, Canada," replied the boy. "I'm Jonathan, by the way."

"Kurt." Kurt smiled and shook his hand.

"Blaine," spoke Blaine, reaching to shake the boy's hand after he had finished shaking Kurt's.

A few other boys spoke up, telling them their names and where on Earth they called home. It felt to find a few other people at SASG who were from Earth, even if they never knew them back home, they had that shared connection. Kurt and Blaine chatted with them while they ate their lunch.

After lunch, Blaine and Kurt walked, hand in hand, past the Earth Curriculum classrooms to the Performing Arts building. This would be their first exciting class of the day - no offense to their Math or English instructors.

The class was filled with all sorts of alien students, moreso than their other classes which were mostly for students who had come from Earth. The instructor had them sing through their scales and then gave them a ridiculously large number of hand-outs that she should have known would probably not be read by the majority of the students. When class was over, Kurt and Blaine parted ways. Blaine's next class was gym and Kurt's was Astronomy 101 which he, despite himself, was actually looking forward to.

Kurt's class was longer than Blaine's, so Blaine was probably already back in his own dorm when Kurt tiredly stepped into Sprigglespurts Hall and marched up the beautiful staircase. He'd only been there a day and a half, but he had already gone up and down those stairs numerous times. Still, Kurt was taken aback by the elegant and exuberant decor in that entryway. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to walk down the hallway to his room. Reaching his room, he noticed a tie on his doorknob.

Do ties on doorknobs mean the same thing at SASG as they do back at earth? Kurt frowned and hoped that they didn't. He was tired and even though it was only his first day, he had at least an hour's worth of homework to attend to. Sighing, he knew that it had to mean something. The fact that it was on the outside of the door had to be a warning, even if it didn't mean that Corneau was in there doing the nasty with someone. Kurt shivered at that thought. Corneau, really?

With a perturbed sigh, Kurt turned on his heel and headed to Blaine's room.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going to be crazy busy for the rest of the month, so, I thought I better try to get something up before the few who do read this forget about it! I hope you are enjoying it. _

_Comments are enjoyable_

**_Sorry that this chapter is so ridiculously short..._**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't hear the knock on his door; he was sitting at his desk with his headphones on and typing away at his laptop.<p>

"Come in," called Treth from where he was lounging on his bed reading a magazine.

Kurt opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hey Kurt," greeted Treth with a smile. "How was your first day?"

"Hi Treth, it went well," responded Kurt. "A little overwhelming, but alright."

Treth nodded knowingly.

"You come to finish what you started this morning?" asked Blaine, pushing his bulky headphones back to hang around his neck.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine disapprovingly, "I seem to remember that it was YOU who had kissed ME."

"That doesn't necessarily mean I started it," said Blaine, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. His eyes were dancing with amusement. "If you hadn't been staring at me like a piece of meat, undressing me with your eyes and not-so-subtly licking your lips..."

"I wasn't undressing you with my eyes," exclaimed Kurt. "For one thing, you were already undressed!"

Blaine laughed and motioned for Kurt to come to him.

"What are you working on?" asked Kurt, stepping toward Blaine.

Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine pulled him to sit in his lap.

"Sending an email home," replied Blaine. "The connection between us and Earth isn't fast enough to support Skype or anything else realtime, so, have to do it the old fashioned way with email."

"I thought they said they had highspeed access here," responded Kurt, now perched on Blaine's thigh.

"Oh, we do," offered Treth from where he was still lounging on his bed. "WWWdot refers to World-Wide Web, though. This is a different world. The connection between our internet and Earth's internet has to be bounced off so many different satellites that it slows it down considerably. Even just uploading and downloading images from sites from Earth can be a complete pain in the asteroid."

Kurt nodded in understanding while Blaine snorted at the 'pain in the asteroid' comment.

"I didn't even think of that," replied Kurt.

Blaine went back to typing. It was a little more difficult with his arms around Kurt. Kurt skimmed over the letter Blaine was writing to his parents, a little nosily. He made a mental note to write something to his Dad when he finally got his room back.

"How was your last class?" asked Blaine after hitting the send button.

"It was alright," replied Kurt. "I saw Jonathan there."

"Jonathan?" questioned Blaine, furrowing his brow in though. "Oh, right, the guy from Canada, yes?"

"Yeah," nodded Kurt. "How was gym?"

"They have amazing facilities here," replied Blaine enthusiastically.

Blaine took off his headphones and shut his laptop. Kurt stood, allowing Blaine to stand as well. They stepped over to Blaine's bed and sat down.

"So, if you didn't come to pick up where we left off this morning," started Blaine, giving him a playful grin. "Why did you stop by?"

"Treth," asked Kurt, before explaining to Blaine. "What do ties on doorknobs mean here at StarPfig?"

"Um," responded Treth, peaking over the top of his magazine. "Probably the same thing they do back on Earth."

"Are you saying you came here because Corneau had left his tie on your door?" asked Blaine with a laugh.

"Yes," replied Kurt allowing a perturbed look to take over his face.

"Corneau's getting bus-ay," laughed Blaine.

"Get used to it," spoke Treth. "He is what you Earthlings would call a 'man-slut'... did I say that right?"

Blaine and Kurt both nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up taking refuge here a few times a week, every week," continued Treth. "He... uh... gets around."

"Corneau?" questioned both Blaine and Kurt incredulously at the same time.

Treth just nodded.

"Gross," grumbled Kurt in frustration.

"All the more reason to spend time in your boyfriend's room," said Blaine with a flirty smile. "Not that you need a reason or excuse."

He reached to run the backs of his fingers across the side of Kurt's face.

"Well, we have a half hour until supper is served," replied Kurt, ignoring Blaine. "They'll be done by then, I'd hope. They wouldn't miss supper, right?"

Treth shrugged, not taking his eyes from his magazine.

Blaine wasn't ready to give up so quickly. He sprawled across the bed and laid his head down in Kurt's lap. Kurt looked down at him as he grinned up at him. He rolled his eyes at his curly-haired boyfriend, but smiled despite himself.

"Treth, I thought you were a senior but I haven't seen you in any of our classes," spoke Kurt, letting one of his hands drift to Blaine's loose curls.

"Yeah," replied Treth, setting down his magazine. "I came here on a Fine Arts scholarship, but I'm also interested in Biology. So, other than my core classes, I take mostly Biology and Art related classes."

"So, you paint?" asked Kurt, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled. If he were a puppy his tail would be thumping enthusiastically.

"I sculpt," explained Treth. "I mostly work with clay in ceramics, but I've been working with wax and bronze and other crazy stuff in sculpting class."

"Wow, that's really great," answered Kurt. "I'd love to see what you've made."

"Our class has a few art shows throughout the year," offered Treth with a smile, obviously happy to be talking about his art.

"What sorts of things do you make?" asked Kurt.

"Well, in ceramics we have to throw a lot of pottery for our assignments," answered Treth. "But whenever we have an assignment where we can do what we want, I like to hand build figures. I like to combine my art and my interest in Biology. So, a lot of my stuff is studies of different animals, vegetation and peoples from all over the galaxy. I also really enjoy playing with the different glazes. It is a science in and of itself."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, though he wasn't sure what to say in response.

"My sister paints," offered Blaine, still mostly paying attention to Kurt's hand. "She took ceramics in college and said it was really hard. It is really cool that you do that."

"It's just like with anything," answered Treth, with a smile. "You just have to learn it and practise it. I think it is amazing that you guys can sing."

"Thanks, Treth," replied Kurt, smiling. "Though you haven't even heard us."

Kurt set his hands on the bed behind him and leaned back a little.

"Well, I've heard Blaine singing to himself," laughed Treth. "And he says you're even better."

"Hah," responded Kurt, shaking his head and blushing a little. "I sing in a different range, hardly fair to compare."

Missing Kurt's hand in his hair, Blaine snuggled his face closer to Kurt and reached to pull lightly at Kurt's shirt. Kurt looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. He was unsure why Blaine was acting so needy. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was kind of enjoying the ridiculousness of it. He sighed and sat up so he could return a hand to Blaine. Running his fingers over Blaine's cheek and back into his hair, Kurt smiled down at him sweetly for a moment. Blaine grinned.

They stayed that way for a while; Treth had gone back to reading his magazine. Finally, Kurt decided he would check if the tie had been removed from his door. Blaine sat up with an exaggerated sigh of frustration causing Kurt to allow a short giggle to escape his mouth.

Kurt opened the door and leaned into the hallway just in time to see a tall, thin girl with colourful skin step out of his dorm room. Her long, curly hair was tousled and her clothes rumpled. Corneau appeared in the doorway when she turned around to say good bye. Grabbing the tie on the doorknob, she slipped it over Corneau's head and used it to pull him in for a hard kiss. He was thrown off balance for a moment but settled himself with his hands on her hips. She grinned at him when they pulled back and walked away, heading down the stairs.

"Well," said Kurt, ducking back into Blaine and Treth's room, closing the door behind him. "Corneau's done."

"Just in time for supper," replied Blaine, looking down at his watch.

It was maybe ten minutes later when Kurt, Treth and Blaine left the dorm room to head to the Palladino Forum for supper.

"I just want to drop my bag off in my room," said Kurt.

"We'll see you there," said Blaine as he and Kurt left Treth at the top of the stairs.

"See ya, guys," replied Treth, heading down the curved staircase.

Kurt opened the door and stepped in. Corneau was standing in front of the mirror on his wardrobe, running a comb through his hair and fingering a hickey on his neck.

"AUGH," exploded Kurt. "It reeks of sex in here!"

"Open a window," replied Corneau with a shrug.

Kurt growled to himself and walked across the room to do just that. Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway. Leaving his book bag on the chair in front of his desk, Kurt quickly checked his hair in the mirror on his own wardrobe before returning to Blaine. They shut the door behind them and hurried down the stairs and out the building.

"Augh," grumbled Kurt, quietly. "I have the worst roommate, ever."

"Aww, I'm sorry Babe," replied Blaine, reaching for Kurt's hand, even though he knew better than to try to touch Kurt when Kurt was angry.

Strangely enough, Kurt relented and allowed Blaine's fingers to press in between his own.

"Don't call me Babe," said Kurt sharply, though he leaned closer to Blaine as they walked.


End file.
